Eine neue Bedrohun
by Cyra Briefs
Summary: Meine Erste FF...Sie spielt auf der Erde... am Ende von Dragonball Z, also da, wo Trunks und Goten ca. 16 Jahre alt sind. Die beiden finden in den Wäldern eine Raumkapsel und darin ein mysteriöses Mädchen
1. Chapter 1

Hey Leute...

Meine aller erste FF...

Ich habe sie schon in zwei anderen Foren gepostet, also bin auch schon entsprechend weit gekommen...

Leider gab es in den beiden Foren nach gewisser Zeit keine Kommentare mehr...

Oder eben nur wenig, wodurch mir der Ansporn zum schreiben fehlte...

sfz

Aber ich hoffe, das dass sich hier ein wenig ändert...

Zur Story:

Es geht wie der Titel schon sagt um "Eine neue Bedrohung"

Trunks und Goten finden nämlich eine Kapsel, mit einem mysteriösem Mädchen...

Und damit beginnt auch schon das Abenteuer...

Eine Mischung aus Romanze, Aktion und zum Ende hin vllt. Tragödie...

( Ich habe gemerkt, das die ersten Teile nicht wirklich so prickelnd geworden sind...

Jedoch verbessert sich der Schreibstil jeh mehr Teile ich schreibe... )

Außerdem versuche ich ab und zu immer was witziges mit hinein zu bringen...

Ich hoffe, dass ihr meine Story mitverfolgen werdet und mir Kommentare schreibt...

aber hier gehts schon los:

--------------------------------------------------

Teil 1:

Es sind schon einige Jahre vergangen, seit Boo besiegt wurde und auf der ganzen Welt herrscht Frieden und Ruhe...na ja wenigstens fast auf der ganzen Erde...

Es ertönte Kampfgeschrei durch die Wälder! Man hörte Bäume fallen und spürte die Erde erzittern!

Plötzlich zersplitterte ein Felsen und als sich der Staub legte, sah man Son-Goten in diesen gedrückt.

Trunks der sich vor Lachen gerade noch so in der Luft halten konnte spottete : "Du hättest dein Gesicht sehen sollen, du sahst aus wie 6 und nicht wie ein fünfzehn jähriger Sayajin der sooooo viel von sich hält."

Son-Goten lachte mit, bis sein Blick total ernst wurde und er sich mit rasender Geschwindigkeit Trunks näherte, dieser wich spielend aus und Son-Goten flog in eine Baumkrone und wurde zurückgeschleudert. Trunks bekam wieder einen Lachanfall und konnte deshalb der nächsten Attacke von Son-Goten nicht mehr ausweichen. Es folgte ein schneller Schlagabwechsel und zuerst waren sie gleichstark, aber dann gewann Trunks wieder die Oberhand. Er drängte Goten immer weiter zurück. Bis Goten schließlich einen letzten Versuch startete, indem er seine ganze Kraft sammelte und Trunks in den Magen schlug. Trunks spuckte Blut und Galle bevor er sehen konnte das Goten ein Kame-Hame-Ha vorbereitete. Trunks reagierte jedoch schnell und schoss zeitgleich mit Goten einen Mega-Energieball ab! Die Attacken neutralisierten sich gegenseitig und es gab eine riesige Explosion. Goten war geblendet aber Trunks flog mitten durch das grelle Licht, auf Goten zu, und traf ihn hart an der Seite!

Goten flog gen Erde und rutschte einige Meter weit, bis er mit dem Kopf gegen etwas stieß.

Während er sich seinen schmerzenden Hinterkopf rieb, landete Trunks einige Schritte entfernt und kam lachend auf ihn zu. Goten sagte in gespielter Eitelkeit: "Lach nich so dumm, nur weil du ein Jahr älter bist, heißt das noch lange nich, dass du auch der bessere bist!" Aber Trunks´ Lachen war verstummt, er schaute mit leicht geöffnetem Mund hinter Goten. " Was ist denn ? " , sagte Goten, hat´s dir die Sprache verschlagen, oder was ? "

Er stand auf, stellte sich neben Trunks und begriff, weswegen dieser so staunte. "Wow..." ,sagten beide gleichzeitig...

-----------------------

Ich erwarte eig. jetzt schon Kommentare, aber ich setzte wie es aussieht den 2. Teil auch gleich dazu...


	2. Chapter 2

Teil 2:

Eine Raumkapsel stand vor ihnen...

"Kein Wunder, dass das so weh tat...", sagte Goten und rieb sich den Hinterkopf. Die beiden Jungs flogen langsam zum runden Fenster hoch, um hinein zusehen.

Im Inneren sahen sie ein Mädchen mit sonderbarer Kleidung, ihre ganzen Sachen waren weiß:

Ihre Stiefel, ihr kurzer Rock, ihr Shirt und ihre Jacke, alles war weiß und ihre langen braunen Haare hingen ihr ins Gesicht.

Während Trunks um die Raumkapsel flog, um sie sich genauer anzusehen, setzte sich Goten vor die Kapsel und dachte nach, wie er diese öffnen könnte.

Trunks rief nach einigen Minuten: " Ich glaub ich hab´s ! " Goten stellte sich neben ihn und sagte: " Na dann zeig mal her. "

Trunks dachte noch einen Augenblick nach und meinte dann: " Ich bin mir zwar nicht sicher, aber wenn ich hier drücke..."

Er drückte einige Knöpfe an der Seite der Kapsel und eine Luke öffnete sich. Gas strömte hinaus, Goten sprang zurück und hielt sich den Arm vor sein Gesicht " Was ist das für ein Zeug???!!!" , rief er entsetzt.

" Schlafgas, oder etwas Ähnliches" , vermutete Trunks laut.

Das Mädchen öffnete kurz die Augen und sah Trunks direkt an, dann fiel sie aus der Raumkapsel und wurde bewusstlos. Trunks fing sie auf und war zuerst zu verblüfft, um zu verstehen was soeben passiert war, aber dann besinnte Goten ihn als er sagte:

"Lass sie uns zu dir bringen, deine Mutter hat doch Medizin im Haus, oder? "

" Ja..." ,sagte Trunks zögerlich und flog langsam voraus.

Goten jedoch zögerte einen Augenblick, und sah sich die Wolfsstatuen im der Raumkapsel an, sie waren etwas größer als normale Wölfe und Goten hatte das Gefühl, dass sie ihn anstarren würden, aber er verwarf den Gedanken gleich wieder und beeilte sich Trunks wieder einzuholen. Bei der C.C. angekommen, suchten sie schnell Bulma auf, die sofort nach unten ins Labor ging und eine Liege bereit machte.

" Trunks leg sie hierhin" , sagte sie.

Trunks gehorchte und legte das mysteriöse Mädchen behutsam auf die Liege. Bulma begab sich zum Computer, drückte ein paar Tasten und ging dann zurück zur Liege " Sie hat hohes Fieber" , stellte Bulma fest.

" Trunks geh schnell nach Oben und hol einen Eimer kaltes Wasser und einen Lappen ! ", sagte sie aufgeregt.

Trunks tat wie ihm geheißen und während er nach Oben rannte, schaute Goten nur besorgt auf das Gesicht des Mädchens und hatte einen Ausdruck von Mitleid und Flehen in den Augen...

Als Trunks zurück kam, tauchte er den Lappen in das kalte Wasser, strich liebevoll eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht seiner Patientin und legte ihr sorgsam den kühlenden Lappen auf die Stirn. Bulma verabreichte ihr inzwischen ein Medikament und gab ihr eine Spritze, bevor sie endlich erschöpft sagte: " So sie ist über den Berg, dass müsste fürs Erste helfen, sie braucht jetzt viel Ruhe. Ich werde ein Gästezimmer für sie vorbereiten. Trunks, bring du sie hoch und Goten kann dir ja helfen, wenn sie dir zu schwer ist."

Dann flitzte sie schon die Treppe hoch, um ins Gästezimmer zu eilen. Trunks hob das Mädchen vorsichtig hoch und ging langsam die Treppe vom Labor hoch.

" Soll ich dir helfen ? ", fragte Goten und hielt Trunks hilfsbereit die Arme hin.

" Nein, es geht schon, ich kann das schon

alleine!" , sagte Trunks.

" Ich helfe dir gerne !", sagte Goten und lief neben Trunks her.

" Ich hab gesagt es geht schon ! ", erwiderte Trunks etwas verärgert.

Goten verstand und sagte nichts mehr.

Oben angekommen, erwartete Bulma die Drei schon und öffnete die Tür: " Leg sie ins Bett, Trunks !" , sagte sie.

Langsam und fast schon zärtlich, legte Trunks das Mädchen in das Bett und ging einen Schritt zurück. Bulma weckte ihn und Goten, die wie gebannt auf die Gestalt im Bett gestarrt hatten, aus deren Tagträumen und sagte: " Sie braucht Ruhe, lasst sie ausschlafen !

Die zwei Freunde setzten sich auf den Flur, lehnten sich an die Wand und starrten stumm auf die Tür des Gästezimmers, bis Trunks als Erster das Word ergriff:

" Von wo sie wohl kommt ?"

" Weiß nich ", antwortete Goten.

" Ob sie wohl von einem anderen Planeten stammt ?", fragte Trunks weiter.

"Kann sein ", sagte Goten.

" Wie es da wohl aussieht ?", dachte Trunks laut.

" Das wüsste ich auch gerne ", beendete Goten das Gespräch.

Er sagte erst wieder was, als Bulma die Treppe hoch kam, um die Ecke schaute und verkündete: " Goten ich hab deine Mutter angerufen, es ist ok für sie, wenn du bei uns isst..."

"Danke ", sagte Goten knapp.

Nach einigen Minuten rief Bulma von unten: " Das Essen ist fertig !" Trunks und Goten erhoben sich und gingen ins Esszimmer, wo Bulma schon wartete; Vegeta kam wie erwartet als letztes.

Während sie aßen, gab es im Obergeschoss des Hauses plötzlich einen gewaltigen Krach. " Was war

das ?", fragte Bulma erschrocken.

Trunks und Goten tauschten einen Blick aus und rannten dann nach Oben. Sie blieben jedoch in der Tür des Gästezimmers verunsichert stehen.

" Sind das nicht... ", fragte Trunks.

" Doch das sind sie... ", antwortete Goten leise...


End file.
